Abnormal (Rewritten)
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: A&O highschool w/ powers. A mysterious incident happened when Humphrey was born. He was transferred into a new school, meeting new people and love. On his journey, it started getting darker and darker. The dark secret about Humphrey's power and it somehow connects to the mysterious incident. Humphrey will have to fight through it to control his power and protect his friends & love.
1. Transferred Student

"We have a report about a couple risking their lives to gave up their power to save their son. It appears they put their powers into their son, but this is the first time in history that two people put their powers into someone else. The problem is that we don't know what will happened after that" said the female news reporter.

"I agree. People around here claimed that the son will have multiple powers or maybe a hybrid, but no one knows about that. Scientists wanted to see the aftermath, but he was nowhere to be found. We don't know the description of him, and we don't know what will happen next" said the male news reporter.

"The two victims were Gordon and Allison Johnson. Gordon's power is to manipulate matter, and his wife have regeneration, but this case will remained a mystery."

* * *

Early in the morning at Jasper city, people are starting to wake up and get ready for their job. This city is filled with crimes and most important of all. People with powers. That includes villains, and heroes.

A gray wolf was walking down the sidewalk to a familiar academy where kids go to get their future dream job. A hero.

He had blue eyes and his body structure is semi muscular wearing a school uniform that has blue sweater on top of a white business shirt, and a business pant. Humphrey Foster. The son of Felix and Sara.

Humphrey always wanted to be a hero, and today is his first day being transferred here. He wanted to help people and fight villains for the world. His parents were very proud of him, and of course. Sara wanted him to be safe.

When Humphrey walked past a shop to buy TV screens, he heard something that got his attention.

"Last night, there was an explosion in the mountains. Police and heroes are investigating what it was and in the mountains. They found a mysterious circular object."

"A mysterious circular object" Humphrey asked himself. He looked at the TV screen and saw the object. Humphrey thought it must be a movie setup. Probably about someone going into another world.

Humphrey chuckled and continue walking down the path. Then, he saw a glorious shiny luxurious building surrounded by a huge field, and ten small buildings. Humphrey smiled. Its the academy of heroes. And without hesitating, he started running towards his destination.

* * *

"Ah today we will have a transferred student...whenever he's coming or not" said the female instructor. The female instructor had a curvy fit body with black fur, purple streaks, and teal blue eyes. When she said that, everyone started talking.

"I wonder who is it or what he looks like."

"I wonder if he or she have a cool power and able to take Garth down."

"I hope he's hot."

"I hope she's hot." The instructor began to laugh. A female tan wolf was looking out the window. She let out a sighed and continue staring at the mountains.

"Hey Kate, what do you think?"

"Hmm." Kate looked at her best friend Tammy. "I don't know honestly."

"Oh come on Kate. Don't you think you're getting tired of being the strongest and wanted to have a challenge? It will be great though, depends if the transferred student is strong enough" she said.

"Maybe, but I'm not looking for a fight though." Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said the instructor. The door opened, and it was Humphrey.

"Sorry I'm late. Wait, what the fuck?! Heather what are you doing here" Humphrey screamed. The female instructor is Humphrey's older sister. Heather slammed on top of his head with a rolled up papers, and Humphrey winced. "Oww. What was that for Hea-OWWW!"

"Show some manners Humphrey. You can call me Heather at home, but now you can call me Ms Foster at school" she said.

"But I thought you were on a business trip?"

"Yeah. I was, but this is a surprise for you. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Humphrey sighed and stood up straight looking at his classmates.

"My name is Humphrey Foster. As you can see here, I'm her little brother" he introduced.

A teal furred female wolf raised her hand up.

"Yes" Humphrey asked.

"What is your power" she asked. Humphrey looked at Heather and she nodded her head.

"My power is to control water, but for some reason I can't show it for some reason. The doctor told me about my ability, but he don't know why I can't use it." Heather closed her eyes slightly. Humphrey did show his power in the past, but it was something that he couldn't handle because it wad too powerful.

"Alright Humphrey, you can sit right behind Kate. Kate stand up" Heather ordered. Kate stood up and Humphrey began to stared at her.

'OH MY GOD, SHE IS SO, SOOOOO BEAUTIFUL THAT MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE!"

Heather cleared her throat and extended her arm back with a rolled up papers on her hand. Humphrey looked at her and immediately raced off to his spot. Heather smiled and the students began giggling at his action.

Humphrey blushed in embarrassment. Tammy turned around and held her hand out.

"Hi Humphrey. My name's Tammy" she said. Humphrey smiled and gladly shook her hand. Kate also turned around and held her hand out as well. Humphrey shyly accepted her handshake and Kate smiled.

"You already heard my name, so nice to meet you Humphrey" she said smiling. Humphrey gave her a cheerful smile with blushing cheeks. Heather started her lesson, and the rumors about Humphrey transferring here started to spread through the entire school fast.

**As you guys can see here. This is a rewrite of Abnormal. I don't like the idea of Humphrey's power, so I want to use his power from Fire and Water. I gave the heads up on my one shot story, but I'm pretty sure most of you didn't catch that. Anyway, I won't be updating my story till the end of June. So yeah, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	2. The King

Heather watched her little brother walking out of the building and heading towards the dorms section. She feared what will happen when the tournament comes, especially Humphrey.

The eyes, the icy blue fur, and the teeth.

"Heather...Heather" someone called her name. Heather broke her train of thoughts and looked behind her. A silver female wolf with blue eyes.

"Oh hey Charlotte. What's up" she asked her.

"Nothing much other than you staring at your little brother with a worried look on your face" she replied.

'I forgot she can read face expressions' she said in her mind. Charlotte walked up to her and looked at Humphrey.

"So what's up with him." Heather sighed. She wanted to tell her that it's nothing, but she will never give up till she knows it. "Your brother is cute and his power is water. That makes it even more cuter."

"Don't rely on his power. There's something beyond it" said Heather. Charlotte looked at her. "Ever since I've been training with Humphrey, he lost control of his power that I've never seen before and it looked like it came straight from hell."

"Ohhh, so you're telling me that you have to keep an eye on him huh." Heather nodded his head. Charlotte looked at Humphrey. "Alright, I'll help you with that."

* * *

"Let's see. where's the boy's dorms" said Humphrey to himself. He was walking right beside the girl's dorm, but had no idea where is the boy's dorms. He then felt something landed on his shoulder soft. He looked at it and saw a handkerchief. Humphrey looked up and saw one of the windows in the girl's dorm buildings are open on the third level

Humphrey sighed. He didn't know what to do when it comes to this situation. Due to his personality about being a gentleman, if he entered the girl's dorm and was caught by one of the girls. They'll think of him as a pervert entering the dorm when it is not even allowed to do so. Humphrey looked up before began to inhaled.

"Hey, is this your handkerchief" he yelled. He waited for several seconds until a familiar girl popped her head out of the window. It was Kate.

"Uh yes that's mine" she said smiling. "I'll be there just in a second." Humphrey had his jaws dropped and his eyes are wide open as big as a dinner plate.

"I-I..I-Is that K-K-Kate" he stuttered. He stood there for good several minutes. Kate spotted him and soon enough, she was close to him. Humphrey almost yelped by the sight of her. He couldn't control his romantic feelings for her. Kate looked so beautiful up close. Her uniform fits her so well, along with her combed hair.

Humphrey had no other words to say. He brought his hand out that has her handkerchief and Kate smiled. She grabbed it, and it made Humphrey smiled.

"Thank you" she said. Humphrey smiled wider and nodded his head. Kate began to walked away, and Humphrey started to panic. "Um." When he said that, Kate turned around and titled her head to the side.

"Is there something you need to ask" she asked him. Humphrey looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yes, um. Can you help me finding the boy's dorm?" Kate giggled and pointed right behind him. Humphrey looked right behind him and saw the building that Kate was pointing at. Humphrey blushed in embarrassment. He just walked past by it.

"Ahahaha, uhhh sorry for wasting your time" he said nervously. Kate smiled at him.

"It's okay" she replied to him. Then, someone touched Kate's shoulder. Kate looked behind her and saw a bright orange muscular wolf with green eyes. Garth.

"Heeey Kate. How's my baby doing" he said. Kate gritted her teeth and slapped Garth's hand away.

"How many times do I have to tell you Garth? I'm not your queen because I'm not interested in joining your party or involving fights that you created to prove that you're the strongest" Kate informed. Garth huffed in annoyance.

"Kate, we really need a queen. In fact, you're the strongest one in this school and we need you" he replied to her.

"Hmph...said someone who doesn't really need me, but only for a relationship." Kate crossed her arms and looked away. Garth sighed until he started to notice Humphrey. He then started walking towards him and looked at him.

"Are you...the transfer student that I've been hearing about" he asked and Humphrey nodded. Garth carefully looked at him. He looks like a typical high school student, but that's not the only reason that he cared about.

"Do you know how to fight" he said and Kate growled.

"Garth, quit asking people random question about fighting you or else I'll fucking kick your ass" said Kate. While Garth maybe the strongest one in school, there is no doubt that Kate was stronger than him.

"Oh come on Kate. I want our school to be the best out of all of them. There's no doubt that villain group will destroy us" he explained, but Kate wasn't too sure about it. Kate had been dealing with that villain group long time ago, and she doesn't like talking about her past.

"What villain group" Humphrey asked. Garth looked at Humphrey in shocked.

"You don't know about the SaberTooth? After the incident about two people giving their powers away to their son, the heroes believed it was them who made them do it." Kate sighed.

"And why do you care about fighting random people then" Kate asked. Garth looked at her.

"So then if I know that they are strong enough to take them down. Plus, I love fighting."

He then looked at Humphrey, who was started to get nervous on where he was going.

"Humphrey, I want you to fight me one on one."

"Wait what" Humphrey asked in shocked. Garth got into a fighting stance and there are green auras glowing around him. Eventually, the aura soon became steady and now it looks like he has a barrier surrounding the outline of his body. Kate growled. She stepped in between him and Garth, knowing that Humphrey can't use his power for some reason.

"Kate, what are you doing" Garth asked. Kate stood there. not letting her guard down.

"You can't just fight a transferred student. Not even him. He can't use his power for some reason" Kate explained defending him. Humphrey couldn't believe what was going on.

"Why? Why can't he use his power? Besides, what is his power anyway?" Humphrey was about to answer, but Kate answered quicker than he was able to opened his mouth to respond him.

"It's water." Garth smiled before began to laugh.

"Water? Are you serious? Water? That won't even pass by my defense then. Weak? Well at least I know your strength" he complimented, and Humphrey's ears laid flat against his head. Then, Garth squinted his eyes. "Orrr. The reason why he said that is because he doesn't have any strength to show it. Meaning that he's powerless!" Everyone gasped. Humphrey widened his eyes and looked around.

There were hundreds, if not, thousands of students circling around them. Humphrey didn't even noticed them that they were here. Everyone started talking about Humphrey within seconds. Humphrey looked at the ground in shame. It's not his fault for not using his power because he can't right? Kate looked at Humphrey.

Once she looked at him, she got a glimpse of a tiny icy blue wolf standing right next to him. Kate widened her eyes, but the wolf disappeared right next to him. Kate shook her head and turned around.

"Humphrey" Kate called out, and Humphrey looked at her.

"It's okay to not show your power because you couldn't do it. Garth's just being an asshole" she said and Garth flickered his ears.

"What did you say to me" He asked rudely. Kate glared at him and raises her hand up in the air, aiming at Garth. At the same time when she did that, a fire burst out of her palm and almost making contact to his face.

"That is a warning Garth. Next time, when you pick a fight on a random person. Especially Humphrey. You're...dead." And with that, she grabbed Humphrey's wrist and began leading him away from the crowds.

"Yeah keep protecting your boyfriend over there" Garth shouted. Kate continue to ignore him and Humphrey was wondering why Kate was doing this for him. They only met a few hours ago, but it melts his heart to see a kind beautiful woman protecting him. As soon as they were out of sight, Kate stopped walking and turned around with a serious expression on her face.

"Do I know you from somewhere" she asked.

**Well there ya have it guys. I'm back, and the next story that is going to update with a new chapter will be Fight For Our Love, Shy Lovers, Rogue, and the long and waited story that you guys jave been waiting for. Anthros and Wolves. I don't know why I didn't update that story. Certainly because I ran out of ideas, but Ik you guys love lemons so. By July 2, I will be starting a new story, but its not involving with this franchise. Anyway, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven, and become the Raven Man. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	3. Kate's Annoying Enemy

"Do I know you from somewhere" Kate asked Humphrey. Humphrey titled his head to the side.

"Um, I don't...think you have" he said. Kate look at him closely. Humphrey leaned back, trying to avoid her getting close to him before his face will burn up. Kate took a step back and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, I guess it's just my imagination" she said. Humphrey looked at her carefully. He got a feeling that he did see her somewhere, but wasn't sure when.

"So, who's that guy earlier? What's his name? Barf" he asked. Kate giggled, and Humphrey looked at her weirdly. "Um what's wrong?" Kate laughed and started wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"O-Oh my god Humphrey haha...oh my god that's funny. That is a great nickname for Garth" Kate laughed. Humphrey smiled and began rubbing his neck.

"You know...you're right. Anyway, who is he?" Kate giggled a little bit before clearing her throat.

"Okay, his name is Garth Jones. The King of this school, and number two on the rank of being the strongest. He's always obsessed with fighting as you can tell because he wants our school to be the number one in the tournament and wanted to kick the SaberTooth's ass" she explained. Humphrey widened his eyes a little bit.

"So in other words, he's cocky." Kate nodded her head. "So who is the strongest one in this school" Humphrey asked scratching his head. Kate smiled and began pointing at herself. Humphrey's jaws dropped.

"Wh-What?"

"What? Never seen a strong girl before" Kate giggled and Humphrey shook his head. Sure he had seen his mother using her power, but the fact that Kate sending a fire to Garth's face is unbelievable.

Before they could say anything, Kate's ear twitched and she looked behind her.

"Humphrey hide" she said. Humphrey tilted his head to the side.

"What? Why?" Kate didn't say anything. Instead, she pushed him to a nearby bush and Humphrey landed on the ground with a grunt. Humphrey stood up a little and began looking through an opening of a bush. A bright orange female wolf walked around the corner. Humphrey thought it was Garth for a second due to her fur color, but when he saw her body, it wasn't him.

"What do you want Claws" Kate asked glaring at her. Claws is Garth's most trusted people. She is number eight on the spot of one of the strongest student in school. Her power is Shredders. It's a power that she can grow claws and chipped it to shoot at her opponent.

Claws is intelligent girl. That's why she made it to the top ten list.

"Well you know what I want. I want to be at the number one spot, but you almost fought Garth, but you can't fight me. Wh-What is this nonsense" she asked angrily.

Kate sighed. Through out the years ever since she got here and got the first spot in the list, she always got into a fight with Claws every time. The results are always the same.

"What is your problem anyway" Kate asked her. Claws didn't say anything. She glared at her eyes, and her nails started to longer and thicker like demon claws. Kate glared back as the area surrounding her began to develop a black smoke. Then, a fire ring burst out of the ground with a shock wave. Claws started charging at her with her claws scratching the ground.

Kate stood there, and waiting for her attack. Claws extended both of her arms back like she's going to attack her with two slashes. Claws send her right first and then left. Kate jumped to her left, grabbed her forearm with her hand on fire. She began to grinned evilly.

"Fire Match." The fire then spreads all over her body. Claws started to scream, and Kate shoved her away. She extended her arm back with her fist on fire.

"Majestic Flaming Catapult." Kate launched her arm forward, and a fire ball with a trail right behind it shoot out from Kate's fist. Claws yelped in pain from the impact on her stomach, sending her flying away and smashed against a building. Kate let out a sigh. She was getting tired of this fight. Same move that always happen in the beginning of a fight.

"You know, if you're still going to fight me. The results are still the same. Always keep making the same move, you're a melee slash mid range attacker who had a disadvantage to someone like me." Claws looked at her angrily. She was panting heavily and her veins started to pop out of her skin.

"I'm not done with you yet" she said chipping off her nails at Kate. Kate move to the side and attacked her with a quick fireball right at her chest. This is not even a fight anymore. This is more like a beat down...to some people. Humphrey was amazed by Kate's attack. He watched Claws slowly getting up while holding her stomach. He winced at the pain that she's feeling right now.

Claws glared at Kate a little bit before walking off to the clinic. Kate sighed before looking at the bush that Humphrey was hiding in.

"You can come out Humphrey" she said. Humphrey slowly walked out of his hiding spot. He can tell that Kate was annoyed by Claws. "Ugh what am I going to do right now? She's still gonna repeat what she's going to do."

"Well I can tell she is annoying you" Humphrey added and Kate nodded her head. "Other than that, you have amazing attacks. Especially the names. Majestic Flaming Catapult, smooth." Kate smiled widely.

They stood there silence for several minutes until Kate caught a glimpse of her friend.

"Oh I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Humphrey" she said waving at him as she walks away.

"You too" he replied. Humphrey look at the boy's dorm building. He began walking towards that direction without noticing that Garth was watching him. He looked at a gray wolf with black on his backside.

"Candu, I want you to prepare the arena tomorrow. I'm going to fight him for sure" said Garth. Candu nodded his head and began walking off with Garth's order. "I'm going to see if you're a worthy opponent Humphrey, and if you're not and I find out why you can't use your power. You are a disgrace to this school."

**I know how much you guys want Humphrey to kick Garth's ass, and that will be in Chapter 5. I know it's soon, but I'm thinking that this story will have like 20 or more chapters in it. Other than that, RavenEatingSerpent is a troll guaranty. He's said that I bullied someone, which I didn't. That's not my style unless someone like the cu members still messing with my friends' stories even though I told them to back off. He created that account recently and he barely even knew me. He talk to me on kik, and try to bullied me because I was a bully, but I don't bully anyone. If you guys want more info, pm me if you are curious. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	4. Lured

Kate eventually made it back to her dorm. She slowly closed the door right behind her before her mind began to focused on Humphrey. He looked so familiar, yet she didn't have any evidence. The only evidence is his eyes.

"Kate, is that you" a soft angelic voice asked right behind her. Kate turned around and saw a red wolf with ruby eyes. She had an impressive body figure with big breast. Not too big, juuust right to make boys drool and wanted to squeeze them to death.

"Yes Cecily, I'm right here. Good to see you back" said Kate in joy running towards her and giving her a big hug. Cecily smiled before breaking the embrace to take a good look on her. Cecily is one of Kate's childhood best friends. She's a kind wolf, but sometimes she is stubborn. Her power is Wind Strike. A power that creates wind from their hands, and feet that will cut through solid materials. She is the fourth sro

"So how's your trip to Scotland" Kate asked.

"Oh it was freaking beautiful. It's so green, but the streets are kind of weird" she replied smiling. Kate titled her head.

"What do you mean weird?"

"The cars were so close to each other. I even flinched when I saw a truck that was about to crash into us" she said shivering. Then, she got a glimpse of a familiar wolf ever since she was a child. A gray wolf with blue eyes entering the boy's dorms. She widened her eyes when she recognized his eyes. Her lips started to quiver, and Kate noticed it.

"What's wrong Cecily" she asked. Cecily slowly pointed out of the window. Her hand was shaking a lot. Kate followed her gaze, and she was staring at Humphrey.

"Oh Humphrey. He's a transferred student in this school. And-"

"Kate. That's the guy who save us remember." Kate widened her eyes a little bit. The memories started flooding into her mind. The memories of her past that traumatized her, and the reason why she wanted to become a hero.

* * *

Kate stared at the wolf with black cloak on and teeth crossed together on their shoulder. She was terrified as she watched him seducing a woman right in front of her. Kate was locked up in a cage along with Cecily.

Cecily was cowering in the corner of the cage, not wanting to hear or see anything. Kate just froze there. First, she was kidnapped and taken away from her parents, and now she is stuck here along with her friend.

Then, they heard screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" said the wolf looking outside of the door. The door busted open, and one male wolf rolled onto the ground and stopped by his feet. His neck was bleeding badly with bite marks. His face along with his neck are covered in bright blue veins. He slowly looked up, and locked eyes with him.

"H-Help...m-m-me" he said, and then he was decapitated by a blade of ice. The male looked around to see who did it, and saw a little kid with piercing ice cold eyes with blood running down its cheek from his eyes. Kate felt very sleepy. She then collapsed onto the ground before closing her eyes. The last words that she heard was her friend screaming her name.

A few moments later, Kate slowly opened her eyes and saw snow right in front of her. She immediately looked around only to see Cecily carrying her.

"Kate you're awake" she said happily.

"Where...are we" Kate asked her. Cecily shrugged her arms, and Kate noticed that it was snowing, raining, and hailing in the foggy background. She looked up and saw an ice barrier blocking the incoming disaster.

"What happened?"

"Well, we're safe. Thanks to him" said Cecily pointing at a light blue little wolf who was leading them. Kate looked around and saw bunch of kids following them. She looked back at the blue wolf, and the blue wolf looked back with his icy blue eyes. She gasped to see blood tears running down his cheeks, and noticed that his fur around his left eye is gray.

* * *

Kate shook her head and set her eyes on Humphrey again before he turned around the corner.

"No that can't be him. Beside, there are tons of wolves who had blue eyes anyway. We just don't know who's our savior is" Kate explained and Cecily sighed.

"Yeah you're right."

* * *

Early in the morning, Humphrey opened his eyes a little. His dorm is okay. It's just him though. One bed, one bathroom. The room is a little bit bigger than he expected. He had a small kitchen next to the door across the bathroom.

Nothing too special other than a balcony to look out of the campus. Humphrey slowly rise up from his bed before yawning. He got off the bed and start walking towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, and saw nothing, but just water. Humphrey sighed. He forgot to buy food at the super market. He grabbed his wallet from the drawers and head out to the super market. While he was walking, he got a glimpse of a familiar person. A yellow male wolf wearing a red and white sweater that labeled "Oppai" with tits on it.

He was right behind a silver male wolf with spiky hair and yellow eyes. The silver wolf looked behind him with a curious look on his face. He immediately turned around and gave him a knife hand strike on his shoulder with red glowing eyes. But it didn't affected him as the ground underneath him cracked by the shock wave.

"What's the big idea? Who the hell are you" asked the yellow wolf. The silver wolf started to sweat and it was going up to his hair. "You trying to rob me? Don't interfere with my shopping." And with that, he did the same thing to the silver wolf, but with a powerful strike. It knocked him to the ground instantly. Humphrey had a big smile on his face.

The yellow wolf is a superhero named The Yellow Caped Man (It's Saitama. XD). The most powerful superhero in the entire world. Humphrey shook his head and decided not to interfere what he is doing.

He continued walking to the supermarket to buy eggs, chips, noodles, and green onions before heading back. As he was heading back and entered the dorm, he felt like he was being followed. He looked behind him and saw no one before he began walking away. Every time when he past a hallway was getting really intense.

He began to noticed that his door was open a little. Humphrey opened his door a little to check it out and see who it was, and the next thing he knew is a fist coming for his nose and knock him out.

* * *

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes, and heard thousands of cheering outside. He looked around and noticed that he was in a different room. He look forward and saw a gate...and Garth outside as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today...is the day where I will fight my newly opponent. Humphrey Foster. COME ON OUT" he yelled. Humphrey widened his eyes. He...was going to fight Garth. The gate slowly opened, and Humphrey stood up before walking out. The crowds began cheering him on a lot louder than usual.

Humphrey didn't know what to do. He looked around to see if he can spot Kate, but there were no signs of her.

"Garth, why are you still looking forward to this" Humphrey asked him. Garth slowly look at him with a smile on his face.

"I hope I don't need to explain this, but like I said. I want a worthy opponent and our school to be the number one." Garth then started charging at him. Humphrey covered his face with his arms, and Garth shattered his arms with a barrier punch. Humphrey screamed in pain, and looked at his arms. His arms are now bruised and were bleeding a little bit.

Humphrey looked at Garth and saw he was already in front of his face. He kicked him in the stomach before punching him to his barrier and pinned him. He sent a barrage of punches, and Humphrey had no time to react.

He kicked Garth right in the stomach before raising his palm hoping that his power will come to him, but nothing happens. Garth smiled and knew that he was powerless.

He charged at him in full speed, and pinned him again.

"Looks like I'm gonna humiliate the heck out of his guy. He said that his power is water, but I don't see anything. None at all. I think he is truly powerless, and can't do nothing against me or anyone in this school. Humphrey is the worst one. Say it after me. THE WORST ONE" he shouted.

"THE WORST ONE" the crowd shouted back at him.

"THE WORST ONE!"

"THE WORST ONE!" Kate heard shouting at the arena. She was taking a walk with Cecily to talk about stuff. She looked at Cecily and she nodded her head before running towards the arena.

When she got there and entered the sitting area, she gasped and saw Garth pinning Humphrey and shouting out along with the crowd. Humphrey was badly injured. His face was all bruised up from Garth's punches along with his chest. Some of them had an open wound to it.

Kate began to growled loudly getting some attention from the crowd. Heather entered the arena and saw her little brother...and then his sky blue eyes turning to ice.

"GARTH GET OUT OF THERE" Heather screamed. Garth stopped shouting and so did the crowd.

"What? I'm just having fun here" he said smiling.

"GARTH. THIS IS NOT FUNNY. GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" But it was too late. Humphrey grabbed Garth's neck, and Garth looked at him. He gasped when he witnessed something that he had never seen before.

There were steams coming out from his injuries and closing them back up.

'He had regeneration' he asked himself in his mind. Humphrey glared at him with his icy blue eyes.

"GARTH, DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES!" Garth didn't respond. His eyes were wide opened, and his pupils shrink. He was scared and felt like he can't move at all. Kate and Cecily let out a hollow gasps.

"Heather, is this what you're talking about" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, we had to stop him before he lost in control" Heather shouted, and Charlotte zoomed down the stadium, creating an energy blade from her right hand. Humphrey looked at her, and she cut off his hand off before slitting his throat. But nothing affected him. He looked back at Garth, and the clouds and fog started to settled in.

A spiral of water began to form around Humphrey's feet before shooting up to the sky, and creating a huge tsunami wave that is tall like a sky scraper or maybe even half of the world's tallest building.

Everyone started screaming as the tsunami past by them. Some of them were caught by it, and the tsunami was strong enough to break some parts of the arena.

Kate slowly looked at Humphrey, and he let out a demonic suffering raspy roar. The water zoomed up on Garth's body and locking him in place. It began to rain, snow, and hail at the same time.

"GARTH" Kate heard her sister, Lilly screamed after his name. The ground shattered by Humphrey going on all fours. It created a crater as Humphrey's fur color slowly turning to ice blue. His teeth turned translucent, and started to get sharper, longer and thinner like needles. Bloody like tears ran down his cheeks, and Humphrey let out a mighty howl, clearing the water vortex that is around him.

He began running towards Garth at full speed with a demonic curve smile. Humphrey's power is not just water. His power is.

.

.

.

.

The Tears of Death.

**OH MY GOD. IT'S BACK. THE POWER IS BACK. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED?! I know I am! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Now, the next chapter will satisfy your wishes of Humphrey kicking Garth's ass. Oh man the goosebumps are real dudes. Yeah, you guys will notice that I will add other characters from other...action franchise. You guys can guess it, and I'm not going to say which is wrong or right. What did you guys think? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	5. The Power

"Come on Humphrey. Do your best" said Heather encouraging her little brother. They were just having a little spar, and Humphrey was panting like crazy.

"Heather, you know I'm not strong as you. I haven't activated my ability" he said.

"I know you can do it Humphrey. I'm just, you know, trying to get you to use your ability." Humphrey stood up slowly and looked at her sister. Heather gasped when she saw him about to cry.

"Heather...what do people think about me if I can't activate my power? What do people think of me?!" Heather run up to him and gave him a hug.

"Humphrey don't think of that way please" she begged him.

"WHY AM I SO WEAK!" And with that, Heather flew away from Humphrey, and landed on her belly. She looked at Humphrey and saw blood tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Heather still remembered the day that Humphrey unleash his power. Back then, Humphrey was stronger than an average kid, but right now. He's on a different level. A level that can cause a disaster towards everyone.

Humphrey extended his arm back. His arm started to turn ice like creating his own armor. He let out a mighty roar and punched Garth's face with all of his strength.

Garth snapped back to reality and was sent flying against a wall. Garth grunted in pain and fell onto the ground. He felt the ground rumbled and saw Humphrey running towards him. Garth set a barrier right in front of him.

Humphrey slammed his foot to stop running, and create a water wall coming from both side on Garth.

Garth set a barrier on himself, and the water clashed against it. Garth smiled and saw Humphrey launch both of his arms upwards. The water was in the air, and Humphrey curled his fingers into a fist, creating a field of ice shards. Humphrey send both of his arms down, and the ice shards are coming down on him in a blazing speed.

Garth widened his eyes when the first ice shard pierce his barrier before another one. He put a second barrier, but nothing couldn't stop it. It's like a pointy object piercing through a plastic bag. The ice shards pierce his flesh, and Garth screamed in pain.

His adrenaline rushed in, and push out the ice shards with his barrier. He glared at Humphrey, and started charging at him. He put a barrier around his body before putting a second one and then third.

Garth punched Humphrey right in the stomach, but it didn't affected him. His hand feels like it was underwater. He widened his eyes and saw his belly was water. He looked up and saw Humphrey's hand turning into ice before creating a huge spike covering his hand. Garth put as many barriers on his body as he can, but it pierce right through, and almost making contact with his body.

Garth quickly move out of his way, and stood back and watch his move. His ice spike slowly crumbled apart before turning back to water and disappearing in thin air. He looked at his eyes and remembered what Heather told him, so he quickly look away.

Then, he felt something that he had never experienced before. Garth started gasping for air, and he collapsed on his knees. He looked at Humphrey and saw his fingers curling up. Garth widened his eyes. He learned it from science class about matter.

Water Vapor. An invincible gas that can't be seen and was filled with water. Garth's power slowly began to drop. His vision started to get blurry, and with in seconds, he closed his eyes and let him take his life away.

Humphrey smiled until he lost his focus when a hero steps in front of him and punched his face. Humphrey stumbled back and looked at the hero right in front of him. He was wearing a blue and red suit with stars on his sleeves. He had blonde fur with brown Captain Wolfen. Rank ten of the strongest super hero alive. His power is Superwolf. It's just a basic power that anyone could easily recognized what it does.

"I can do this all day" he said smiling.

"Captain. Get out of there" Heather screamed.

"What? He's just a dude that has no-" Humphrey charged at him, and punched him with an unbelievable speed. It was enough to shake the ground. Captain Wolfen went flying, and Humphrey extended his arm forward.

Five water stream burst out of his fingers and came flying towards Captain Wolfen. Captain Wolfen saw it coming, and had no choice but to take the hits. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

Then, another hero stood right in front of him, taking all the hits. Captain Wolfen opened his eyes and saw a red metallic armor with a neon blue circle light in the middle of his chest.

"Timmy, what are you doing here" he asked. Timmy Stark, also known as Iron Wolf. His power is Suit Creation. A power that can create a suit that he can think of.

"I came here to save your ass Stephen" Timmy replied to him. Stephen looked at his armor.

"WATCH OUT!" Iron wolf was blasted away from a powerful water beam.

"Careful, he's something that you guys can't handle with" said Charlotte leaning against the wall. Timmy chuckled.

"Oh please. I have many items that can stop this guy" he said with confidence before flying straight towards him.

"TIMMY YOU NEED-" Timmy went flying up to the sky with water surrounding him. Timmy looked at Humphrey before a laser beam at him. Humphrey gave him a curve smile as his wound started to heal.

"What?" The water started crushing on him. Timmy struggled to think of a stronger suit to prevent from the water pressure, but he couldn't think of anything. All he can think if is using a freeze beam against his attack, but it keeps turning back to water. He then shoot an Omnibeam at him.

The Omnibeam hits Humphrey on his chest, and fell onto the ground. Water began to fall towards the ground and so did Timmy. Timmy quickly started his booster engines in his hands and feet before landing safely onto the ground.

"Stand. Down" he said to Humphrey. Humphrey slowly stood up, and his chest started to regenerate.

Timmy raised both of arms, getting ready to attack. As his chest regenerates, he lifted his right arm, creating a water ball. He lifted his other arm, creating ice. He let out a frozen breath, and the water ball began to let out steam.

Kate widened her eyes when she saw him what he was doing. Regeneration, Water, Ice, and Steam. Kate slowly looked at the water ball, and began to feel heat. Kate widened her eyes even more.

She remembered the news about a couple risking their powers to save their son. His father has a power that can manipulate matter, and his mother can regenerate wounds.

Kate felt her heart skipped a beat. She...was staring at their child, and knew what his powers had turned into.

Humphrey let out a roar, and send all of his attacks. Timmy brace for impact, and it broken his suit. He flew through the walls and hit against a light pole.

Humphrey growled and was about to finish him off with another powerful attack until Heather stood behind him, and knocked him out silently.

She let out a sighed, and laid down on her back. The only way to stop him is to get him distracted. Heather knew she is going to explain everything what just happened. She then focus on her thoughts on the power. It was much stronger than she suspected.

"Kate. KATE! WAKE UP" Cecily exclaimed shaking Kate's shoulder. Kate snapped back into reality and looked at Cecily.

"What" she asked her.

"You were spaced out for several minutes. What do you have in your mind? I never seen you thinking so hard."

Kate looked down at the ground. She now knew what happened back then in her past. She looked at her best friend and thought of Humphrey's statement about the reason why he couldn't use his power. Kate wanted to get more information about Humphrey. Could he be the one that the world has been waiting for?

"Cecily...I think Humphrey...is Gordon and Allison's son."

**OOOOO CLIFFHANGER! Now, I know I let out like more infos, but these are little bit of leaks of what's about to happen later on. I know it feel like its rushed, but later on. Something's crazy about to happen. Now, tell me what characters I added in this chapter only. The answers are pretty obvious, except the first one lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	6. Maybe The Strongest Being Alive

"Cecily...I think Humphrey...is Gordon's and Allison's son." Cecily widened her eyes a little bit. She looked down at the ground and thought for a moment. In her head, she was thinking that it could be possible that Humphrey was their son, but to her beliefs. It's impossible to give your powers to someone else.

"No Kate. I think that's impossible. I know what happen on the news, but what if the government decided to trick us" she explained.

"Yeah...that could be possible" she replied to him. Kate looked at Humphrey who was being carried to the infirmary along with Garth. Actually, some of the wolves had to go to the infirmary as well. They were injured from the tsunami that Humphrey created. What really surprised her was Humphrey's power. It was nothing like she seen before in her life.

She might've think of herself as the first person to make this theory by herself. There is no doubt on what she just saw. Regeneration, Ice, Controlling Water Vapor. Not to mention it, no other wolves in the world's history with a power like water can do these kind of stuff.

"Kate. Kate. Are you there" Cecily asked lightly tapping her shoulder. Kate shook her head and looked at her.

"What" she asked her.

"Let me guess. You start thinking about Humphrey's power?" Kate nodded her head and Cecily sighed while shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I get it. Humphrey's power is nothing that we ever seen, but we should find something for him...as a gift" she said smiling.

"About?"

"Kicking Garth's ass." Kate smiled. Garth got what he deserves. Going around, randomly asking people to fight him to see if they are worthy enough, and then almost got his life killed. Kate felt bad for Lilly. She knew that Lilly will always be right by his side, and not being mad at him. Maybe this time hopefully; she will talk some senses out of him.

"Yeah, let's go. What should we get him" Kate asked. Cecily smiled.

"Boys love food, so we should get him our favorite food." Kate smiled and nodded her head. And with that, they went down the stadium, and went to their favorite restaurant.

Meanwhile, a female gray wolf with white highlights and green eyes. She smiled before walking towards the infirmary room with a seductive sway in her hips. Ever since she saw the fight between Humphrey and Garth turns her on, and wanted to get closer with the transferred student.

As she entered the infirmary, she looked around, and saw him laying on the bed. She smiled widely before walking over by his side. She sat there and stared at him lovely.

"His power is water. Damn that's so hot" she said slowly stroking his face. That's not the entirely reason why she fell in love with him because of his power though. She continued to stare him, and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

Kate was sitting down, thinking about Humphrey's power. She can't stop thinking about it. She's been thinking about it ever since she left the stadium, and now she's at their dorm room. Cecily and Kate changed their mind about going to their favorite restaurant because Cecily decided to make a special for him.

"Hey Cecily, don't you think making a food for a boy is like an affection...you know...that's really a common thing if a girl likes a boy" Kate explained blushing. Cecily stopped stirring and began smiling at her.

"Why? Is it because you like him and wanted to kiss him" she asked teasingly. Kate deeply blushed and face planted onto the table. Cecily started laughing. "I'm haha I'm just kidding Kate." She continue to laugh while stirring up the food in the pan. They stayed silent for good several minutes until Cecily decided to start talking.

"So I see you're thinking really hard...again" she said feeling a little bit annoyed by it. Kate sighed.

"Sorry Cecily, it's just that...Humphrey's power is just incredible. I know I've seen it before in the past, but him..."

"I know Kate. I know. To be honest, it might've overwhelmed the strongest hero of all time" she said.

"Oh my god you're right. If he can, that means the SaberTooth is done for" Kate gasped. Cecily smiled at the thought of getting rid of them. Kate then let her mind sink about Humphrey's power. "I think he might be the strongest being alive."

"What do you mean" Cecily asked her as she stopped stirring.

"It's because he can regenerate, and people didn't know that water is in the air as well."

"And you forgot that he can create ice."

"That's what Im saying. I'm telling you that he might be Gordon's and Allison's son. Like there's no way a power like water can turn to ice or gas.'

"Pretty sure there is Kate. It's called Water Manipulation, but for Humphrey. It seems stronger than that." Kate nodded her head, and Cecily smiled and turn off the stove.

"It's done. Now let's go" she said happily.

* * *

Humphrey stirred around on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around with his blurry vision. He saw a figure sitting right next to him, and once his vision are cleared. It was someone that he didn't recognize at all.

"Hi" she said cheerfully. Her face was so close to his that it made him blush badly and looked away from her.

"Uhhh hey" he said back at her nervously. The girl smiled widely, and got even closer to him. She stared at his eyes and never noticed how beautiful they are. Humphrey was a little creep out by this, but also feel a little curious on what she was thinking.

"You know. You have very beautiful eyes."

"Thanks. Umm...what's your name" he asked softly.

"Lizzy. Lizzy Robinson. My power is Energy Beams, and I'm single and I want a boyfriend" she said quickly. Humphrey widened his eyes, and Lizzy giggled until they both heard foot steps right next to them.

They both looked up and saw Cecily and Kate.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here" Cecily asked. Lizzy smiled and stood up.

"I'm just saying hello to Humphrey. The most powerful student in this school. Some say that he is stronger than Kate, so that got me interested" she explained happily. Cecily rolled her eyes, and Kate giggled.

"Are you kidding me? You know who he is, especially when we were kids" Kate replied. Lizzy sighed and nodded her head.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we're just getting food for Humphrey because we waned to thank him for kicking Garth's ass" Kate explained happily. Humphrey smiled when he heard that.

"Yeah, he got what he deserved anyways" Lizzy added, and Cecily handed a small box to him. Humphrey grabbed it and smell the delicious food coming out from it. He slowly opened it, and the food looks even better. Pork with green onions and red tomatoes. Humphrey took a bite of it and almost melted.

"Oh my god. This is the most delicious food. I love it' he said gulping it down before eating it again. The girls looked at each other and giggled loudly.

* * *

A black car pulled up on the parking lot of a facility. A facility that is hidden in the deep forest surrounded by mountains. A light silver male wolf wearing a black cloak with two teeth crossing over each other like an X.

He rushed through the main entrance, through the room with capsules, room with cages, and finally made it to a big office with one L shaped desk next to a big window.

A black male wolf with white stripe down on his back from his head and red eyes was looking out of the window.

"Boss, we got something very important for you" he said. The black wolf looked at him before slowly walking towards him.

"What do you have Max" he said. Max pulled out a flash drive, and the black wolf grabbed it. He slowly walked towards his computer before putting the flash drive in and opened up a file.

In the file, it was a video recorded Humphrey using his power. The boss widened his eyes when he recognized the icy blue eyes. He took a stepped back and had a frightening daydream. He was standing in an area surrounded nothing but white lights. There, a icy blue wolf pup standing in front of him with blood tears rolling down his cheeks.

The wolf pup looked at him and started walking towards him. He twitched every contact he made with his feet before charging at him, shaking his head side to side.

"BOSS" Max yelled and the boss collapsed. "Boss are you okay?"

The wolf nodded his head and stood up slowly. He looked at the video before looking at his comrades.

"Get one of the titans ready. I want you to send the best wolves you know along with the titan to go and fight this man. I'm pretty sure my dad will be happy if he got his hands on his power. Understood" he explained. Max nodded his head and run towards the capsule room first.

He looked at one of the capsules that said "Artificial Gale." He typed in the password on the keypad right next to it, and it opened up, revealing a white male wolf. He opened his white eyes, and looked at Max.

"Come with me" he said, and the white wolf followed him to the court yard.

**Oh snap. Who the fuck are they? Tell me! Anyways, the next fight will happen around...Chapter 10 or sooner than that. Um I got nothing else to read especially Unordinary, but uhhh if you guys are fast passers. You know what I mean XD. So I can't wait for the fight, and it's gonna be badass. The next story that will be updated is Five Alphas, One Omega, Shy Lovers, Rogue, and then Ima release a new trailer of a new story. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	7. The Past

It's been a few days since the incident between Humphrey and Garth. Humphrey walked out of the infirmary room, and out of the building. He began walking down the path to his dorm until he come across a familiar statue. A wolf statue wearing a red cloak.

Humphrey smiled and knew who it is. It's his favorite hero of all time. Avatar Roku. The wolf who had the power to manipulate four elements. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.

"Hello Avatar Roku" he said smiling.

"Hello Humphrey" said a voice right next to him. Humphrey quickly look to his right, and it was Lizzy with her face close to his.

"Oh hey Lizzy...oh my god you're so close to me" he whispered at the last part.

"I heard that" she said giggling.

"Ahh I'm sorry" he yelped as he jumped backward blushing. Lizzy giggled and got even closer to him, and Humphrey took another step until he's against the statue.

"You know, you're very cute" she said. Humphrey started to sweat because he doesn't know how to react about this moment. He was feeling happy, but also kind of nervous about it. She was so close to him that Humphrey can feel her nipples through her shirt.

"LIZZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lizzy and Humphrey looked around to find Kate freaking out. Lizzy smiled and took a huge step away from Humphrey to create some distance.

"Just teasing Kate. You know that's my kind of thing" she said smiling.

"I know" Kate replied walking up to them.

"And you know that he's our hero." This caught Humphrey off guard. He slowly inches forward as his mind trace through. 'I'm their hero? I did nothing heroic in my entire life. Why did they think I'm their hero?'

"Hold up." Kate and Lizzy stopped talking and looked at Humphrey. "What do you mean I'm your hero?" Kate and Lizzy looked at each other before looking back at him.

"I think we should take this up to my room" said Kate.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't think I'm allowed to go in there" Humphrey replied.

"Oh you are if you're with a girl" said Lizzy winking at him. Humphrey blushed and looked away. Lizzy giggled before walking away. Kate followed her and so did Humphrey.

When they entered the girl's dorm, Humphrey try to keep his cool, and kept his eyes straight forward because he doesn't want any girls to get the wrong idea. He was worried that any girls from these rooms will opened the door and screamed when there is a guy in their dorm.

They arrived at Kate's dorm room, and when Kate opened the door; Humphrey was the first one who entered the room. Kate looked at him weirdly while Lizzy giggled knowing what he was thinking.

"Hey Cecily" Kate greeted. Cecily was sitting and doing work on her desk. She looked up and saw Humphrey.

"Oh hey Humphrey. What are you doing here" she asked.

"Oh Kate said that we need to talk about something of me being a hero" he replied. Cecily widened her eyes and smiled. She dropped her pen, and spun around to face them.

Kate sat on her bed, and Lizzy sat on Cecily's bed. Humphrey sat on the other chair and waited. Kate took a deep breath before telling about her story.

* * *

Kate was walking around with Winston and Eve. They were on their way towards the mall when they heard they held an event for ice skating. Then, a black van pulled up to the side. The doors opened, and Kate was snatched by a strong man. Kate screamed, and Eve was about to use her attack until another wolf came up behind her

"What a fine lady" he said licking his lips. Eve then backhanded him, and Winston punched two guys.

"DADDY" Kate screamed.

"KATE" Winston screamed back before he was shoved against a wall by a metal bar. The metal bar starts wrapping him over against the wall, and Winston struggled to get out of it. Eve roared, but then she got wrapped around by a metal as well. They both looked at a wolf wearing a black cloak, and a Sabertooth symbol on the side of his right arm. He smiled evilly, and Kate screamed before her mouth was wrapped around by a cloth.

The door was closed, and the black van drive away.

After five hours, they arrived a facility that was on an island with a land bridge. They brought Kate out of the vehicle, and opened the door. Kate looked around and widened her eyes.

There were boys and girls getting raped, and tortured. There were also people screamed out as they were getting their powers sucked out of their body.

"You're gonna be in their position one day" said the male wolf right next to her seductively. Kate shook her head no, and they threw her in a cage. Kate yelped as she slammed against the wall, and watched them locking the cage before walking away.

Kate stared at them fearfully, and then a soft voice spoke up to her.

"Kate...is that you?" Kate immediately turned around, and saw Cecily cowering in fear at the corner of the cage.

"Cecily" Kate screamed happily and she hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Both of us got kidnapped" she replied.

* * *

"Wait hold up. What's the deal with these Sabertooth" Humphrey asked.

"From what I heard by them, they said that they need more people to join them, and need more power. Their leader wanted to gather everyone who has the strongest power" Cecily explained.

"Oookay, and what happened after you got locked up?"

"Me, and Kate stayed their for at leased couple of days until Lizzy joined us, but she was in the other cage. Until one day, July 9th. Something went wrong with the facility, and they were being attack by a blue kid with bloody tears."

* * *

Cecily screamed at Kate, telling her to wake up. The blue wolf pup stared at the cages. He approached one of them which is Lizzy. He raises his hand up in the air, and Lizzy covered her eyes with her hands.

He slashed the lock opened, and busted down the door before he did the same thing to the other cages. Lizzy looked at him and smiled. After freeing the children from the cages, he then went to the adult side and free them as well.

Children and Parents ran to each other and began to enjoy their reunion. Cecily tried to bring Kate out of the cage until she felt like someone lifted her up. She looked down and saw a flatbed of water. The wolf pup stared at her before putting Kate on her back.

"Thanks" she said smiling. He just nodded his head and walked forward before blasting through the side of the building, and they flee from the facility.

The wolf pup created an ice barrier to block the incoming rain, snow and hail .

"THERE" yelled one of the Sabertooth wolves. The wolf pup stared at them before raising his hand up and began curling his fingers into a fist. all of them started to struggle to move. They look at their arms moving on their own, and the wolf made them kneel down.

"What is this ability" said the female.

Then, they felt their fingers curling onto something. They looked at their hand and saw that they were grabbing an icicle. Their hand move by themselves and went after the neck.

"You have nothing on me" said the wolf pup with a demonic voice. And with that, they slit their own throats.

* * *

"Oh, so you guys think I'm your hero that save you girls that day" he asked, and the girls nodded their head. Humphrey took a deep breath and leaned his back against the chair.

"Do you remember anything when that happened" Kate asked hopefully. Humphrey shook his head and saw all of them laid their ears against their heads.

"I'm sorry about that" he apologized.

"It's okay" they all replied to them.

"I should get going." The girls nodded their head. Humphrey stood up and walked towards the entrance. He opened the door before looking back at them and waved. The girls waved back at him, and with that he closed the door before heading towards his dorm.

* * *

"Sir, you're son is here to see you" said the butler. He was talking to a white wolf with black eyes.

"Let him in" he said.

"Yes sir." He walked away, and after a few minutes later. The butler escorted a black male wolf with white stripe running down the middle of his back.

"Ah, good to see you Mark" said the white wolf.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a second...in private" he said. The white wolf nodded his head, and they walked towards a private room.

"So what's up?"

"I want to get stronger." The white wolf widened his eyes for a little bit. Before he can reply, a gray wolf with black hands, feet, and underbelly burst through the door. She had a white hair, green eyes, and a perfect curved slender body.

"I want to get stronger too" she said.

"Trisha" said Mark.

"What" she asked her older brother. The white wolf smiled.

"Alright, if you guys want to get stronger. Let's see how much you learned from what I taught you" he said smiling. Mark and Trisha smiled. They walked outside, and the white wolf handed his cape to his butler.

Mark and Trisha watched their dad charging up his blue lighting power. The blue lighting particles accelerate through his body, and it was clear enough to see he has blue lightning inside of him. He smiled before he ran away in a flash. (Put a music called "Catch me if you can" from the Flash if you want to.)

The siblings chased after their father. One of the most unique and the most common about lightning power is speed. Mark and Trisha are fast as a light while their father is ten times faster.

He is so fast that he is able to create ten clones of himself. The thundering sound of their feet making contact with the ground, and the speed of a lightning can shocked anyone who is near them.

One of the clones turned around and created a lightning above his head. It strike down, killing him, and he exploded into the oblivion. Trisha dodged it, and continued to chase after her father. The clones did the same thing to Mark, but both of them knew his commonly attack.

The father smiled before he immediately stopped running and turned around. Mark and Trisha stopped as both of his hands were placed on their shoulders.

"Rakurai de sorera o utsu!" And with that, the white wolf disappeared. Mark and Trisha looked up and saw a lightning strike faster than the speed of light. They both screamed as it made contact with them before dropping on their knees.

Trisha slowly collapsed on the ground, and Mark struggled to maintain his body weight. His father appeared right in front of him and smiled.

"You are strong to avoid one of my attacks, but you still need to practice" he said.

Mark growled and slammed his fist onto the ground.

"No wonder your nickname is Raiju. The thunder beast" Mark replied. His dad then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, one day. You will get stronger and fight that lost coyote. Trust me."

**Wow. That was an unexpected hint on how strong is Lightning. So yeah, I hope you guys get the picture on everyone's description. I'm not an artist to create them tbh. Um, I will add some music that fit one of the characters. I found one for the villain, which is this chapter. Tell me who this music belongs to one of the villains. I think Chapter ten or nine is when I will released a theme music for Humphrey's power. Um, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	8. The SaberTooth Attack

In the morning, Humphrey was in the field with his sister, Heather. Heather started training Humphrey just like old times. She was trying to teach Humphrey how to use his own power without awakening his form and letting it take over.

"Come on Humphrey you can do it" said Heather sitting on the grass.

"I'm...trying Heather" he replied closing his eyes tightly and holding his hand out. Heather waited, and waited but nothing formed on his palms or anything surrounding him. Humphrey was holding his breath for a while, and started to sweat.

Heather really don't understand how his power won't letting him use it. If her calculation is right, his power awakened when he is close to dying or feeling emotionally. Then, Humphrey laid down on his back panting. His right arm was shaking from concentrating using his power, and he felt very dizzy and wanted to puke.

"I can't...do this" he panted. Heather sighed before grabbing a drink and handed to him.

"You'll get better at it. It takes time anyways" she replied.

"I know, but I need to use it at some point in time."

"You will." They waited for several minutes for Humphrey to rest up. He was so frustrated that he can't even use his powers, but he uses it when he is close to death or feeling emotional. He thought that was stupid. "Welp, time to get back to work" said Heather stretching her back. "Cya Humphrey." She walked away, and Humphrey slowly stood up on his feet before walking away.

Kate was on a morning job. She singed happily while listening to her favorite music called "Dreams" by Lost sky featuring Sara Skinner. She saw Humphrey on the corner of her eyes, and smiled.

"Humphrey" she called out. Humphrey stopped walking and looked up to see Kate jogging towards him happily. Humphrey lowered his eyes on Kate's bouncing boobs before looking back at her eyes blushing.

"H-Hey Kate" he stuttered. Kate stopped right in front of him and smiled.

"So what are you doing out here" she asked curiously crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm with Heather training in the field" he replied. Kate widened her eyes a little bit.

"Oh so what were you training for?"

"Using my power without awakening my form." When he said that, Kate widened her eyes even more. She knew that Humphrey can't use his power, but the fact that he is trying his hardest to use it without using his form really shocked her.

"Wow, that must've been tough" she said smiling.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh if you want to" he said smiling and stroking the back of his neck. Kate rolled her eyes before placing her hand on his shoulder, making eye contact with hers.

"I don't want to because I think it's special to hear that you're trying your hardest." Humphrey smiled widely and began hugging her. Kate widened her eyes in shocked before hugging him back with her eyes half closed. She had a smile on her face, and Humphrey soon realized what he was doing. He took a step back blushing.

"Sorry about that sudden movement" he apologized nervously. Kate smiled and was about to say something until she felt a strong presence. She pushed Humphrey, and fire boosted herself to the other side. A huge explosion appeared between them, and it alerted every one in the campus.

Kate looked to her right, and saw a wall burst wide open followed by many wolves with black cloak and a familiar symbol on their shoulders. Kate growled, and lit her hands on fire.

"SaberTooth" she snarled. Humphrey ripped on his feet, and landed on his back. He looked up and saw a wolf standing on top of him.

"Hello subject 66" he said smiling. Humphrey tilted his head nervously. Then, a wind blade hit the wolf, and Cecily stood right next to him.

"Humphrey are you okay" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's going on" he asked looking around and saw many students and heroes come out and joined the fight. Humphrey slowly stood up, and began walking away.

"It's the Sabertooth. They're attacking the academy for some reason" Cecily explained. She looked at Humphrey and saw ten wolves right behind him. She widened her eyes and immediately knew who they are going after. Humphrey. "Humphrey duck" she exclaimed. Humphrey ducked without hesitation, and Cecily did a wheel kick to create a huge wind blade.

It knocked every single one of them down, and Humphrey was surprised. Cecily smiled before sending a wind punch towards the incoming wolves. She looked at Kate.

"Kate. They want Humphrey." Kate widened her eyes, and soon enough she created a fire ring around Humphrey. Humphrey panicked and had no other things to protect himself. The only thing he can do is relying on Kate. Kate stood right next to him and smiled.

"Don't worry Humphrey, we got th-" Then a strong wind blew the fires away, sending Kate against a building knocking her out cold.

"KATE" Humphrey screamed. He looked up and there was a white wolf floating in the air. He smiled before he did a powerful superhero landing.

"Ah good to see you Humphrey" he said smiling.

"Who are you" he asked.

"My name is not that important. The only important in this fight is you." Cecily stepped in and send a wind blade. The male looked at it before doing the same thing except more powerful than that.

The wind collided into each other, and it destroyed Cecily's attack, but not his. Cecily dodged it as it cut the ground. She send a wind beam, but the male wolf lifted her in the air with a whirlwind. The wolf smiled and slammed her against the ground. Humphrey widened his eyes as he stared at Cecily's body. He slowly looked at the wolf, and then widened his eyes when he saw the symbol.

Something snapped inside of him. He knew he saw that symbol somewhere else in his life time. Way before ever since he was a kid.

"YOU'RE MINE" he yelled sending a whirlwind attack, and knocking Humphrey on the ground. He grunted in pain, and the enemy started flying towards him, and giving him a powerful punch to the stomach. Humphrey gagged, and the wolf punches him again. Humphrey growled and then punched him in the face,

He kicked him off of him, and started sending a few punches. The enemy stumbled back and smiled.

"You're starting to fight back. I'm impress" he said smiling. Humphrey snarled, and started charging at him. He extended his arm backward and launched a right hook. His opponent ducked, and send a few punches to his stomach again. Humphrey yelped, and then got kicked in the face.

"You're weak. I was expecting you to put up a challenge, but this is more of a beat up than a fight" he said before raising his hand up in the air. Humphrey started to wheezed. His air started to get sucked out of his lungs and into the atmosphere. He tried closing his mouth with his hand, but it was not working. It was passing around his hand, and Humphrey couldn't fight back.

(Put a music called "Protectors of the Sky")

The enemy started laughing until he felt...his own arm started moving...by itself. He looked at it, and his palm was slowly aiming at his face. He grabbed with his other arm, but his right arm is too strong.

When his palm aimed at his face, a powerful gust of wind formed around his hand before shooting out and hitting his own face. He screamed as he went flying until he was slammed against something wet, and it made his back stung. He looked behind it and it was water.

He looked at Humphrey, and saw his eyes slowly turning to ice along with his fur. He was about to attack him, but his body won't let him. He then widened his eyes when he saw Humphrey's arm was up in the air. It all made sense. Humphrey was controlling his movement using the white male wolf's blood in his body.

His eyes started to release bloody tears down his cheeks, and his teeth turn translucent needles. Water began spiraling around his legs before shooting up to the clouded sky and started raining, hailing, and snowing.

The fog started to settled in, and Humphrey smiled when he saw the symbol on their cloaks.

"Good to see you again...Sabertooth" he said in a raspy demonic voice before letting out a hollow roar. The tsunami started to form and acted like shock wave from Humphrey's power burst.

Humphrey slammed his arm to the ground, and so did his opponent. He grunted in pain, and tried to move his body again, but it won't budged. Humphrey slowly looked at him with a curved smile.

**OH SHIT. WATER VS WIND. AHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry for updating this story again because I've been so god damn addicted to action movies or anime lol. The next story that will be updated is Five Alphas, One omega, Fight for my Love, and then Rogue. I won't break that promise I swear. I'm not sure if you guys realized this, but my writing schedule had been change. I will be writing stories on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I'm not sure about in two weeks because that's when I am going on a trip. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	9. Water vs Wind

Humphrey began walking towards him slowly. He looked at the symbol on his shoulder and smiled evilly. Kate woke up from the water splashing on her face. She stood up and began looking around only to find many wolves laying down surrounded by water.

Kate widened her eyes and knew where the water came from. She continue looking around until she caught a glimpse of a blue wolf slowly walking towards one of the SaberTooth members.

"I guess you're not strong as I am. You can't beat me. No matter what you'll do, no matter what you tried the SaberTooth will always be destined to be vanish. That...is my destiny" Humphrey explained and with that, he started running towards him. as he runs, he began taking the life from the grass and nearby insects for their blood.

Humphrey raises his hand up as the water spiral up to his palm, and he launched it forward to his opponent. The Wind titan looked at his attack and wanted to dodge it, but his body couldn't move. He had no control over it, and he stood up on his feet in Humphrey's control.

He screamed out in pain as the water spiral beam hit his stomach. Humphrey smiled as he watched him collapsed onto the ground. He looked at him and blew a powerful whirlwind at him.

Humphrey formed a water wall right in front of him. The wind blew his defense away, and Humphrey smiled. The wind is strong enough to push water from the surface, but it's not strong enough to break them apart. The wind can make the water stronger than it was before. Just like a hurricane or a vortex.

A huge water formed in the sky, and the whirlwind made impact to the water's surface.

He took this as an advantage and forces the water towards him. The Wind Titan stopped using his power, but the water kept coming towards him.

He pushed the water with his power, and Humphrey smiled. The water flow around it, and it still coming towards him. Humphrey raises his other arm. He began to surrounding him with water, and locked his legs up. He then started running towards him, shooting icicles at him. The Wind titan blew his power harder than ever, but the water won't budge.

He then uses both of his hand, and blasted off into the air. Humphrey smiled and caught him with the water wave, followed by the icicles. The Wind titan winced as it slice his arm apart. He had enough and decided to go all out.

He let out a roar, breaking Humphrey's attack. He looked at him with his red eyes as the whirlwind began surrounding his body like an aura.

"I'm done with you right now. You might be the only one who gets to see my true power, but it will be the last thing you'll ever seen. Prepare to die" he threatened aggressively. And with that, he sends a very powerful wind beam towards him.

Humphrey just stood there, and the wind beam went straight through him. Kate screamed when she saw blood squirting out of his body until she saw his wound regenerating.

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness where there is one light, a black wolf with white stripe running down his back was walking towards a group of wolves sitting and watching the computer screen.

"How is he doing" he asked.

"He's doing alright" said the female wolf. "He's just having some trouble fighting him that's all."

"No doubt about that" he said watching the fight. The Wind Titan is getting his butt kicked by Humphrey, and Mark watched every move he makes. He began to look around their surrounding and saw a huge advantage that might work.

"Does he still have the ear piece so we can talk to him" he asked.

"Yes he does" the male replied. Mark grabbed his headset and put them on.

"Trap him in midair. He can't escape from it" he said.

* * *

The Wind Titan smiled, and did what he said. He sends Humphrey up in the air and surrounded him with air, trapping him in a tight ball. He formed a tornado right next to him, and put him in there. He began closing in the tornado, and smiled.

"This is the end HUMPHREY" he screamed.

Humphrey didn't say anything. He looked at his wrist before biting it. Letting his blood squirting out of his wrist. Humphrey smiled, and turned his blood rock solid like ice.

"With one of my strongest move, I will beat your strongest" he said. And with that, the blood icicles in his hand then formed into a sword. He sliced the tornado apart before changing his weapon's form into a spear. He threw at the Wind Titan, and he reacted fast. He blew it away, and Humphrey took this opportunity to escape.

He zoomed out and the Titan didn't have time to reacted. He punched him right in the face sending him flying across the field. Humphrey charged right towards him in a blazing speed.

"I'm going out there" said Mark grabbing a gun and lading it up with a tranquilizer dart. He opened the van's door and walked out.

Humphrey grabbed the Titan's face, making him stand up. His punches are a lot stronger, faster and sharper as he hit his face, stomach, and his liver a bunch of times. Humphrey knew the Wind Titan is done for.

He step a side and punched him really hard on his back, breaking his spine. He collapsed on his back, and Humphrey looked at him.

He was about to finish him off until Mark shoot the tranquilizer gun. Humphrey reacted quickly and grabbed the dart instantly in midair. Mark widened his eyes and Humphrey smiled.

"Never forget, I am the strongest being alive" he said smiling.

"I wouldn't say that for sure" said a voice right behind him. Humphrey looked behind him and saw a black female wolf. She planted the tranquilizer dart on his thigh, and Humphrey screamed before closing his eyes and fell onto the ground.

"Trisha, what are you doing here" Mark asked walking up to her. Trisha rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Obviously I wanted to help" she replied. Mark shook his head and grabbed Humphrey over his shoulder.

"Come on let's go" he said walking away until an explosion appeared right in front of him.

"LET HIM GO" Kate screamed sending a quick fire ball towards him. Mark stepped a side and Trisha ducked. Kate started running towards him, but Trisha punched her face quickly in a flash knocking her out considering she has speed and power.

"Well that was easy" she said smiling. Mark smiled and was about to grabbed Kate until Trisha slapped his hand. "We don't need her. Beside we don't have time. We need to get out of here" she exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and zoomed inside the van and drove away.

**I know this chapter is not long, but it's about Humphrey fighting a SaberTooth member for the first time. The next chapter I will be mainly focus on Kate and the others. And right now, the next story that will be going to be updated is Fight For Our Love mostly because that story is almost finish. After that, Five Alphas One Omega, Shy Lovers, and Forced Love. Idk if you guys want this, but if you want me to publish a new story after Fight For Our Love. Tell me in the review section. Ik it's my choice, but I wanted to see if you guys want it or not. BE A MAN OF CULTURE OKAY. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	10. 7 Royals of Hell

In a whole new world, Kate was sitting in a cage with her best friend Cecily. Her knees was up against her chest, and she was rocking back and forth with fear in her eyes. People were letting out blood curling screams through day and night. It was horrible and terrifying.

Kate was afraid that she will be in that position when the time comes. Then, she heard a lot of commotion around the corner. Kate stopped rocking back and forth and tried to get a better look on what's going on.

This one is different. Then, out of nowhere. A mother ran past by with her injuries healing up with a child in her arms followed by a father attacking the SaberTooth.

Kate stared at them as they were running into a room, and the father shut the door on them.

"DAMN IT" said one of the Sabertooth member. "Get one of the titans. I'm done playing these games." And with that, he started walking away before he stared down at Kate. Kate widened her eyes and she stood back immediately. The wolf smiled and laugh as he walks away.

* * *

Kate woke up with a startle. She was panting hard with her eyes wide open.

"Kate" someone exclaimed right next to her. Kate looked to her left and saw Cecily launching herself forward and hug her as hard as she could

"Ow Cecily, let go of me please" Kate wheezed in pain.

"Oh sorry" she said letting go. Kate looked down on her legs, and she was bandaged up. Then she remembered what happened.

"Wait...WHERE IS HUMPHREY" Kate yelled right in front of her face. Cecily squinted her eyes as she felt she was being push away by her voice.

"I don't know. I thought he was in another room in the infirmary" Cecily replied. Kate shook her head, and she put both of her hands against her head. She knew the reason why the SaberTooth attacked. They raided their academy because they want Humphrey's power.

"No no. They were here for Humphrey. Have you forgotten what they want or what" Kate exclaimed. Cecily laid her ears flat as she widened her eyes.

"Oh yeah...I forgot." Kate sat there and kept her eyes staring down on the bed. What will they do? How will they find Humphrey? "But I think I know where to find Humphrey." Kate perked her ears up, and grabbed Cecily by her collar shirt.

"HOW" she screamed. Cecily covered her face from the force of her scream with a smile on her face.

"Alright girl I'll give you a full five minutes for you to masturbate of your lover till you calm down" she teased her. Kate stopped, and started blushing heavily. She moved both of her hands up to her throat, and began choking the hell out of her.

"I have no interest in him okay!"

"Okay okay...I'll tell you" Cecily wheezed. Kate let go of her, and Cecily took her time to catch her breath.

"So...how are we gonna find Humphrey" she asked her.

"I heard that our teachers captured one of the Sabertooth. and they were being held in one of the classroom." Kate pulled off the covers and stood up on her feet.

"Well let's get going" she said walking out.

"Wait, what about your injuries" she asked.

"I'm fine for now. I need to beat that little sucker right in the face." And with that, Kate walked out of the room followed by Cecily.

* * *

When Kate arrived at the building that is filled with classroom, there were bunch of wolves standing outside of the classroom. Kate huffed with steaming coming out of her mouth, and she walked towards them.

One of them looked at her as she walked up to them.

"Mam, you can't be here" he said. Kate slowly looked at him, and she set her eyes on fire.

"Let. Me. In" she said with a demonic voice. The male gulped and stepped aside. Kate walked forward and opened the door, and there he is. The member of the SaberTooth.

He was tied up against the chair and being watched by twelve people. Kate growled and walked up to him. The Sabertooth Wolf looked up to her, and Kate put her hand on his cheeks and set her hand on fire.

"OWWW" he yelped in pain.

Heather grabbed her arm and pulled it away.

"Kate what are you doing here" she asked.

"I want to know where did they take Humphrey. NOW!" Heather widened her eyes when she revealed the news. Now, she knew what they were here for. Heather glared down at the Sabertooth and began grabbing his throat.

"Where is Humphrey" she asked. The wolf smiled and started to laugh evilly.

"You'll never find him. He will be locked in a place with the 7 Royals of Hell" he replied. This caught everyone's attention. The 7 Royals of Hell. Everyone all ganged up on him, and glared down on him.

The wolf smiled. He knew they have no idea who are they, which makes it even better. He knew they have no chance against them. They are like the gods, and every Sabertooth member admired them.

He began to laugh. This time, his laugh is even more evil than ever. You can actually can feel it how evil it is.

"The 7 Royals of Hell. Some of you may of heard them, most of you have not." Kate didn't like the sound of this. It sounds like it's getting evil. She has chills running up her spine, and she can feel her mane sticking up in the air.

"Us Sabertooth are just the eyes of them. Watching your powers, which makes us hungry. Stealing your powers, so we can thrive. The 7 Royals of Hell. You guys won't stand a chance against them." Heather saw something sticking out of his pocket. She grabbed it quickly and it was a note folded in a small square. Heather slowly opened up, and saw the a chip of a video or a picture.

Heather grabbed it, and looked at one of the teachers.

"Here, put this in your computer" she said tossing it to him. He grabbed it and put it in his laptop. The Sabertooth member smiled. The teacher turned the projector on, and revealed a picture of seven symbols with names.

Three symbols on the right, and the other three on the left surrounding one symbol in the middle.

"I like to see you try to fight the Waheela." All the wolves widened their eyes. They know the legend of Waheela, also known as a Saberwolf for a reason. His power is out of this world. He has ungodly strength. Strong enough to cut or destroy anything in his path, and powerful enough to make a shockwave or a wind storm.

"The Death Wolf." The legend of the Death Wolf. The most common legend heard by everyone. He is a black wolf with white eyes. He can destroy anything, and when you look in his eyes. You will see nothing but Death. He loves to kill anything, and his power is the Shadowy Flash. He can disappear within the shadows, and will take you to his own world where he can kill you with no eye witnesses.

"The Wolf King." He was an enormous wolf who love to kidnapped small wolves, including kids. His power is super intelligent. That makes it even harder to fight him. He can invent things that are stronger than mother nature or worse. Make a power for himself stronger than anyone.

"The Waya Woman." The most feared wolf of all time. She can let out a blood curling scream, and that scream can draw anyone within the area. She is known as the Queen of the Blood Wolves. She has her own army, and her power is Sound Wave manipulation

"The Jasper Devil." A wolf that came from hell. He has a power just like the devil. Manipulating fire and lava, make anyone become a demon, give people illness, and read minds.

"The Beast of Jasper." Now this one...is where they have fear in the everyone's eyes. Even the bravest one. The Beast of Jasper is a wolf who is known to kill the strongest hero of all time. Avatar Roku. He has ungodly durability, and a strong power that everyone admired. He can read auras, copy them, and make it even stronger. Aura Manipulation or Power Manipulation.

"Fight them, and you will get his attention. The Thunder Beast." Literally, most of them in the room almost piss or shit themselves. Legend has it that the Thunder Beast is believe to be the son of the god, and killed his father because his power is so strong that it has the strength of a thousand of lightning strikes.

Kate had no idea what to say. If this is true that Humphrey is with them, they won't have a chance to get him back. But there is a possible chance that he could be lying that Humphrey is with them.

"That has to be a lie. You are leading us into a trap" Kate argued.

"Maybe, but that's the only place where you can-" Kate blew his head off. Everyone screamed as the blood splattered everywhere.

"Kate what did you do that for" Heather asked. Kate just walked away and close the door on them. Then, they look back at the picture. The 7 Royals of Hell. Maybe, they need to worry about them, not the others.

**WHAT A HELL OF A CHAPTER. Now the next chapter is gonna get even better. Idk why I updated this story because I was promised to update Five Alphas One omega, but I am so addicted to action animes that I couldn't help myself lol. Anyways, I will update this story again for the last time then I will update Five Alphas One Omega. I promise okay. If I broke that promise, I will break a finger for you. TRUST ME! I WILL UPDATED IT OKAY! What did you guys think about this chapter? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	11. Birth of Humphrey's Power

Humphrey immediately opened his eyes as the light turned on. He looked around, and he was in a dark empty room with a spotlight shining right on top of him.

"Huh, where am I" he asked.

"Ahhh look who is awake" said a voice. Humphrey looked behind him, and saw a black wolf. Humphrey moved but he couldn't. He looked down and saw his hands tied up with chains.

The mysterious wolf looked at him with a smile.

"Hello Humphrey, looks like we meet again." he said.

"Since when. I didn't even know who you are. Who are you" Humphrey asked.

"I'm glad you ask." Then, he pulled out another chair and sat right in front of him. Humphrey got a glimpse of a white stripe running down on his back. He looked familiar.

"My name is Mark, and I am in charge one of the SaberTooth" he said. "And you. I know who you are."

"How?" Mark stood up and began walking around him in circles.

"Do you remember the time that you broken out of the lab?" Humphrey shook his head. He had no idea what this guy's talking about. Escaping from the lab? What lab? Mark can tell he couldn't remember. So with that being said, he went over and grabbed a projector screen. He pulled it down before turning on the projector, pulling up a familiar picture.

It was a picture of two wolves. One was carrying a child and the other is defending her back.

"That looked familiar. Why did you show me this" Humphrey asked. Mark smiled and he leave the projector screen on.

"Those are your parents Humphrey. Your biological parents." Humphrey widened his eyes. His biological parents? But...But he has parents and its impossible. Humphrey looked at the picture again, and saw the similarities that the male have. He does looked like him except his eyes. He then looked at the female who have his sky blue eyes. Then, he remembered...everything that happened that day.

* * *

"Wow mom, look at that fish" Humphrey yelled as he pointed at it.

"I know right, it looks amazing" she said smiling. Humphrey's mom is Annie. She had black fur with sky blue eyes like Humphrey's. They were at the Aquarium for Humphrey's birthday celebration.

"Hey guys I got some food" said a male voice. It was Gordon. Humphrey's dad. He had silver and white fur with yellow eyes, and he kind of looks like Humphrey.

Humphrey let out a huge smile as he watches his father walking towards him with a cotton candy in his hand. Humphrey snatched it from his father's hands and began to eat it furiously.

Gordon wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and they both looked at their son lovely.

Then, they heard rumbling sound from the wall. The wall exploded and one of the debris knocked Humphrey out cold.

"HUMPHREY" Annie screamed rushing towards him. Out of nowhere, a wolf wearing a black cloak grabbed Humphrey and ran out of the hole. Gordon saw it coming. He bent the metal outside of the building creating a wall right in front of him, but he blasted right through it.

"Damn it" Gordon cursed himself.

"Honey, let's go after him. We can't just sit here and do nothing." Gordon nodded his head, and they both got in the car and chased after them.

After 3 hours, they stopped right in front of a facility. Gordon looked at Annie, and they both nodded their head. They were about to get out of the car until a guard stops right in front of them.

"Hey what are you doing here" he yelled. Gordon lifted the hood of the car and throw it at him. Annie got out of the car as fast as she can and put him in a choke hold. Gordon watched him struggling to breathe. He went limp, and Annie gently laid him down before climbing over the front gate along with Gordon.

* * *

"Yes that's right. Remember everything Humphrey" said Mark watching Humphrey's reaction.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they got Humphrey from the Sabertooth's grasp and were running for their lives. Annie tried her best to heal Humphrey, but it didn't work. Humphrey is slowly dying right in front of them. His power has been taken away from him because the SaberTooth are desperate wanting a water power on their side. The good thing is that they retrieved his power back in a small tube.

Gordon looked over his shoulder and spotted a secured room.

"Annie over here" he said pointing at it. Annie looked and nodded her head. Gordon glared at the enemies and began to form a mist before forming a wall right in front of them.

He ran after his wife and locked the room. Annie sat Humphrey down on the table.

"Gordon, he's not breathing" she said sobbing. Gordon ran over them, and checked on Humphrey's heartbeat. His heartbeat is slowing down. Gordon looked around trying to find something to save his son.

Then, he saw a capsule with five injectors for the limbs and the head. He knew that he had no choice but...to sacrifice himself for his son's life by giving his power away to him, so he can get stronger. He knew there is no way that any wolf can give away their power to another, but it's worth it to find out.

"Annie" he called. Annie looked at him and wiped her tears away. "I'm going to give away my power to Humphrey. After that I want you and Humphrey to get out as fast as you-"

"Why are you giving you're power away" Annie asked?

"So Humphrey can get stronger. I want to see if it's possible to give your power to someone else." Annie looked down at Humphrey before looking back at Gordon.

"If you're doing it, I will too" she said standing up and carried Humphrey to the capsule.

Then a small energy blast blow through the wall and hit Annie right in the arm, but Annie didn't care and she regenerated her wound from that. "Let's do it."

Gordon nodded his head, and saw power injectors. He took it, and injected in his arm as it sucks all of his power out of his body. Gordon almost collapsed onto the floor, but with all his strength; he handed it to Annie. Annie did the same thing, and Gordon helped her out as they both slowly walk towards Humphrey. They injected into the small tube with Humphrey's power before putting it into the machine.

The machine immediately turned on with Humphrey's heart rate, his DNA, and his skeleton. Gordon and Annie both collapsed onto the ground and watched the machine doing its work. All five injectors in the machine are closing in to Humphrey's body.

Then, they began drilling into his body, piercing his bones.

"Temperature decreasing to 3 degrees." They watched in amazed as the DNA broke the ladder apart before replacing a new one that is much different than the regular ones. The ladder in the DNA have squiggly lines to one to another. The DNA immediately began to covered the ladder up and turned blue. Humphrey's skeleton turned blue as a bright diamond along with his organs

"Temperature is now negative 1 trillion degrees." Humphrey muscles are getting bigger, and the injector stopped, and the couple watched in amazed to see that it is possible to give your power away to someone. The blue color faded away, and everything on Humphrey's insides are back to normal.

The computer began reading his power, and then it labeled..."Abnormal."

Gordon and Annie both chuckled before closing their eyes for the last time, and the only thing they saw is Humphrey...and his power.

The door busted open, and the leader came running in. He smiled when he saw Gordon and Annie laying on the ground dead. He can sense it.

"Well, I guess we don't have to do anything" he smiled before looking at his men. "False alarm guys. False alarm."

(In Humphrey's mind)

"Where am I" he asked looking around. It was pure white, and Humphrey could've swore that he was with his parents for his birthday party. Then, he heard a sound of a door opening. There out in the opening revealed hundreds or maybe millions of people walking towards him.

"Who are you" Humphrey asked loudly.

"We are the victims of SaberTooth." Humphrey titled his head to the side. "We are here because of you. Your power is going to avenge us." Humphrey titled his head to the other side. He had no idea who is the Sabertooth or what are these people doing here.

"He's right" said a voice right behind Humphrey. Humphrey immediately turned around and saw an icy blue wolf with his fur that looks like ice. "Your power is going to save this world, and I am your power..."

(Back in reality)

"Let's burn these bodies come on" the leader commanded. Humphrey opened his eyes, revealing the ice cold blue with blood running down his cheeks from his eyes. They heard something breaking, and they all looked over at the machine to see a child breaking through the capsule and the injectors. His power bar started to break the limit bar turning blue.

Humphrey's fur turned light blue with his teeth forming like translucent needles.

The capsule exploded with huge waves of water destroying the building along with a demonic hollow howl. The leader shot a fire beam at his head, but his wound healed instantly.

Humphrey launched forward, grabbed the leader and began inflicting a venomous bite on his neck that has the strength of five hundred Box Jellyfish venom. The leader screamed in agony with his veins popping out, and Humphrey brought him to the capsule.

The capsule felled down, and the Sabertooth moved in without hesitation. They struggled to get the capsule off of them, but Humphrey got it off by himself. The leader is slowly dying as the venom spread all over his body in seconds. They all began attacking Humphrey, but he let out a roar with waves blasting them away with their flesh peeling off their bodies.

Humphrey's power has awaken. The birth of Tears of Death.

**And there you go. No cliffhanger so you guys won't suffer lol. Now I will focus on Five Alphas, One omega. I promise. One thing a matter of fact that I like to share is that if you guys wanna join my discord group. PM me, and I won't accept anonymous reviews or recently new account cause there is a chance that they could be Critics United members. They are still here today, so don't worry about that. Anyway, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock them ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


	12. The Devil's Triangle

Kate and the others are in her dorm, trying to figure it out what they're gonna do.

"So how are we gonna save Humphrey" Kate asked.

"I don't know. All we need is to find the location really quickly before his powers got taken away" Cecily added. Lizzy wasn't even bother talking to them. She tried to figure it out where will they take Humphrey.

Heather was doing the same thing. Except she was thinking something very different. If they have no idea where he is, the only way is to find someone that has a superpower where they can find people. And she knew who exactly had that kind of power. Heather slowly looked at the girls and smiled.

"I think I know someone who had that kind of power" she said smiling. Heather felt so dumb. She should've thought this before in the first place. Cecily's ears flickered, and Kate instantly turned around with a smile on her face.

"Who" she asked smiling widely. Heather smiled and can tell that Kate obviously cared about Humphrey.

"Well, let's go to my house first, and then I'll invite him over" she suggested. Kate titled her head, and she looked at her friends. They all shrugged their shoulders before following her.

* * *

It felt really strange to be in a teacher's car and heading towards her house. The girls wondered why are they going to her house anyways. All she did was giving them information about her going to her house and inviting him over. Who is he?

Kate had other intentions. She wanted to see Humphrey's room, and the pictures of him. Kate started blushing when she thought of Humphrey hiding his porn magazines. She shook her head so she can calm down, and focus on her mission.

After forty five minutes, they arrived at Heather's house. Heather got out of the car, and was surprised to see another car parked in the driveway that she expected to see.

"Oh he's here" she said smiling.

"Who" the girls asked. Heather looked at them and widened her smile.

"My dad" she replied walking towards the front door.

"Your dad" the girls asked following her. Heather nodded her head and she opened the door to see a silver male wolf with yellow eyes. His power is Scent Enchanted. A power where he can see the trails on one target that he is hunting.

"So what do you want Heather" he asked softly. Heather slowly looked at the girls before looking back at him.

"Dad...we want your help" she said nervously.

"Well what is it" he asked again.

"Humphrey has been taken by the Sabertooth, and we want you to help us find him."

"Alright I'll do it" he responded in a flash.

* * *

"So...I see you remembered everything" he said looking at his face, and cutting his wrist with a knife. Humphrey didn't even react. He had tears flowing down his cheeks, and he was panting really hard.

He was right. Humphrey had remember every single thing.

"You see Humphrey. We've been hunting people with powers for a long long time, which means we've been hunting everyone else instead of specific ones. Your parents are very lucky to be dead. If they were alive and got their powers taken away, it will be all your fault."

When he said that, something snapped inside of him. Humphrey stared off into a deep space. It was pure darkness, and then all of a sudden. He saw a figure with bright glowing red eyes like REALLY bright. It was the same one that he saw when he remembered back that day. The only difference is their eyes.

Then, multiple red eyes appeared from the darkness forming in a triangle shape. Humphrey stared at them. He felt like his own body started moving towards the triangle.

"Join us, and use our rage" said one of them.

"The Devil's Triangle awaits you" said another.

"Kill the Sabertooth, so they can join the devils who are trapped in a triangle prison."

"They don't deserve to live. Kill them."

"Use the dark side of water. The dark side of nature. **_The Devil's Triangle_**."

Back to reality, Mark decided to charge up his attack, and he did. He raise his right hand up a little bit to his hip level, and multiple blue lightning particles formed into a lighting ball. He curled his fingers into a fist, forming a lightning bolt.

"Now die" he yelled extended his arm back. He shot his arm forward, throwing the lightning bolt towards Humphrey and it shocked him; creating new fresh cuts throughout his body.

Right after that, Humphrey jerked his body forward, breaking the chains. He bent down on his knees and let out a blood curling scream. It created a shock wave, pushing Mark back.

The flesh of his skin and fur blew off of his body, creating a second shock wave in a bright red triangle shape. The triangle stopped in the area that he was in and it was bright enough to see the room. Then, a fire emitted on his body and formed a neon red upside down triangle on his forehead. Humphrey had blood red fur with flesh-less jaws and bright glowing red eyes.

He looked at Mark, and started charging at him. Mark ran towards the exit in a flash, but he got knocked back for some reason. He stood up on his feet, and tried to get his hand on the door handle, but his hand shocked backwards. He winced and looked at his hand to see a fresh cut on his palm.

Mark looked at Humphrey to see him five feet away from him. He charged up his attack and pointed his finger at him to shoot out a lightning.

Humphrey extended his arm forward, blocking the lightning attack. Mark was ready to electrocuted him with full contact on his hand. Then, he noticed something and it reminded him what his father told him.

He told him that don't underestimate a water manipulator. They can deflect lightning, or maybe use it against you. Mark widened his eyes to see his own power's aura blue lightning turning bright orange on Humphrey.

Humphrey then disappeared in thin air.

"What" Mark asked looking around. There's no water nearby. He heard a sound that sounds like water underneath him. He looked down and saw him standing right there.

Humphrey roared and punch him in the stomach, returning his opponent's attack. Mark yelped in pain as he shot backwards flying through the air before bouncing off the invisible barrier.

As he was flying, he spotted that he was in a middle of a huge red triangle. He knew what are the red triangles are doing. They are barriers from preventing him to escape.

Humphrey then teleport it right above him and slam him against the ground. He raises both of his hand up in the air, charging up his attack. The water started flowing towards him from thin air, forming a water ball. He then close both of his hands together and pulling them right in front of his chest. He smiled before chanted the strongest attack he ever done in his life.

"The Great Flood" he chanted in a demonic voice. And with that, he opens his hands and shot out a powerful huge body of water.

The water is so powerful that it is not slowing down. It's cutting through the air, and Mark screamed as he shoot out a huge lighting strike. It made contact on Humphrey's attack, but it was too strong. The water started pushing against him, and Mark had no choice but to use this form even though it can harm his own body.

Mark screamed and a streak of lightning pierce Humphrey's attack and strike Mark's body. His fur turned white, and light blue lightning particles started rapidly flowing throughout his body. He stood up as Humphrey landed on the ground.

"I'm not playing anymore" he said before charging in. Mark extended his arm back and tried to punch Humphrey in a blazing speed. Humphrey ducked in, and put his palm against his body. It froze part of his stomach, and Humphrey shot him with water in point blank.

It send him flying towards the wall, smashing it open.

* * *

In the middle of the hallway, Kate ignited her hand on fire and press it on one of the Sabertooth's wolf's face. He screamed loudly and Kate heavily breathe out, making his head exploding in flames.

"Alright, now we gotta find Hum-" Then, there was a big bang. Dust came around the corner, and Kate looked at the others. "Come on" she said and starts walking towards the commotion.

As soon as she turned around the corner, she saw something smashing through the ground before throwing it up to the air. The dust begin to fade away, and Kate gasped to see a demonic wolf she had never seen before.

It roared, and started charging at the person he was fighting with. Heather widened his eyes to see that demonic wolf was Humphrey. She can recognized him by his school uniform.

"Wait...That's Humphrey" she said.

"What" Kate asked shockingly.

Humphrey slammed Mark against the ground, and shot a huge rain drop towards him. Mark didn't have time to react, and it made contact with a huge explosion. Humphrey came flying in, and roared at his face, charging up a huge attack, and shot it out below him.

**Why not leaving a cliffhanger at the end of the fight cause I want to lol. So, I might be deleting Forced Love because I have no ideas for it tbh like I didn't even plan a plot, and I wanna do something different when it comes to creating a new story. Speaking of that, this story will be actually really different. Almost all of the characters of alpha and omega won't be in it, except one. This story will be kind of easy depends on how I think about the plot, but I'll think about it. So, the new story after deleting Force Love will be Call of the Wild. Also, the next story I will be updating is Shy Lovers and I felt bad for not updating it since it means so much to me. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight. **


End file.
